Un beso tuyo
by Mena123
Summary: Fic para '¡Mesa que más aplauda', del foro ¡Siéntate! Por un beso de ella daría lo que fuera... Nada en esta vida era casualidad, ni siquiera su encuentro


**_Los personajes de este fan-fic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, utilizados solamente para el fin del entretenimiento… Mena123_**

 ** _Hola mis queridos lectores antes de que comiencen con su lectura quiero dejar constatado que este one shot participa en la "Ronda de retos: ¡Mesa que más aplauda!" del Foro "¡Siéntate!"… ojala sea de su agrado, besos Mena ;)_**

 ** _Canción utilizada:_** ** _La flaca, Jarabe de Palo´´_**

 ** _Un beso tuyo…_**

 _La luna se alzaba orgullosa entre el manto celestial de la noche alumbrando tenuemente las cabañas de la pequeña aldea en donde residía una joven de gran belleza a la espera de que el anhelado día llegara._

 _Como cada anoche ni bien su cuidadora la Anciana Kaede caía rendida a los brazos de Morfeo, Rin salía de su cabaña y a ocultas del hanyou la adolecente se escabullía hasta llegar al árbol sagrado. El mismo árbol que había sido espectador de tantas dichas y desgracias en esa tierra ahora acompañaba a la mujer en su larga espera cobijándola entre sus enormes raíces._

 _La azabache se rodeó a si misma con sus brazos en un intento inútil de contrarrestar el frio que la invadía. Era consciente de que lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto, y tan solo lograba traer aún más dolor a su pobre corazón, pero como había leído en uno de los tantos libros que le regalaba la señorita Kagome… "El corazón no elige de quien enamorarse tan solo lo hace y a nosotros solo nos queda sufrir cuando no es correspondido…" Ojala pudiera ahogar todo esto que sentía y continuar adelante, su vida en la aldea sería mucho más pacífica, tenía personas que la amaban y protegían ¡Hasta un hombre que la amaba profundamente! su pobre amigo, ojala fuera capaz verlo a los ojos con esa misma calidez pero… Pero Kohaku no era él._

 _¡Maldición! el demonio la abandonado, ¡La había dejado como si ella no fuera más que un insignificante cucaracha que no merecía de su atención y ella como idiota se había… ._

 _Un quejido salió de sus labios siendo rápidamente opacado por su mano, no quería llorar otra vez ¡Estaba harta! Ya estaba cansada de ver esas expresiones de lastima y hasta de asco en el rostro de las personas de su aldea mientras caminaba por su lado o escuchar los comentario de las mujeres._

 _Flash back…_

 ** _–_** ** _¿Oyeron? Rin-chan acaba de rechazar a Kokaku-kun –decía alterada una joven castañas a sus amigas mientras veían a la ayudante de la sacerdotisa que permanecía recogiendo plantas medicinales a unos metros de donde estaban ellas_**

 ** _–_** ** _Dicen que aún sigue esperando a ese demonio –contesta otra frunciendo el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos molesta ¡Solo una loca se atrevería a rechazar al exterminador!_**

 ** _–_** ** _¡Esta loca! un demonio jamás se fijaría en una humana, y menos alguien como él, al parecer se convirtió en el Lord del Oeste –dijo una pelinegra asombrando a sus compañeras_**

 ** _–_** ** _Yo también escuche algo así, mi padre volvió de viaje hace poco de esas tierras y dice que escucho al sirviente del demonio hablar sobre la Señora del Oeste –susurro la castaña tratando de no llamar demasiada la atención de los demás habitantes_**

 ** _–_** ** _Seguro debe ser una demoniza pura, de gran belleza –dijo convencida la pelinegra mientras las demás asentían con la cabeza_**

 ** _Tan concentradas estaban las jóvenes mujeres hablando que no repararon en la presencia de la ex -protegida hasta que el cesto que tenía Rin con hierbas resbalara de sus manos provocando un ruido seco_**

 ** _–_** ** _¡Rin-chan! –dijeron las tres mujeres alarmadas al saberse descubiertas_**

 ** _–_** ** _Rin-chan… no… nosotras –trato de explicar la castaña pero fue cortada rápidamente por la grave voz del protector de la aldea_**

 ** _–_** ** _Largo de aquí –el hanyou miro molesto a las jóvenes que no dudaron en irse del lugar rápidamente –Rin… –Inuyasha miro a la mujer que mantuvo la cabeza gacha en todo momento, sus puños se encontraban apretados con fuerza a los costados…_**

 ** _–_** ** _Señor Inuyasha… –susurro con voz suave, mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de deshacerse del nudo que se le había formado en la garganta –El señor Sesshomaru… ¿Es verdad? –pregunto sin atreverse a encarar al medio demonio._**

 ** _Inuyasha maldijo por la bajo al sentir un conocido aroma a agua salada provenir de la pelinegra, ella lloraba y todo era culpa por ese inútil de Sesshomaru … ¡¿Por qué el idiota se empeñaba en hacerla sufrir?!_**

 ** _–_** ** _Rin… yo –la lástima que destilaba la voz del ojidorado solo molesto más a la mujer_**

 ** _–_** ** _¡Dígame la verdad! –grito harta dejando ver como sus ojos se eran invadidos por las lágrimas –Por favor señor Inuyasha –rogo con la voz quebrada a causa del dolor que pedía a gritos salir de su interior_**

 ** _–_** ** _Es verdad Sesshomaru es ahora el Lord de las tierras del oeste –respondió el ojidorado adoptando una actitud más seria_**

 ** _–_** ** _El ya no vendrá –susurro más para ella misma que para el hanyou, mientras que una pequeña y solitaria lagrima caía suavemente por su mejilla_**

 ** _Fin del flash back_**

 _Las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia en sus hermosos ojos cafés ! ¿Qué otra razón necesitaba su corazón para olvidarlo? ¿Por qué? ¡Maldita sea ¿Por qué tenía que haberse enamorado de él?!_

 _No pudo contenerlo más y sus lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse suavemente por su tersa piel marcando un camino hasta su mentón. El pecho le dolía como si un puñal lo estuviera atravesando lentamente. No podía ocultarlo por más tiempo, aunque sea en la soledad de la noche, quería decirlo tan solo una vez y que la luna, la misma que lo caracterizaba a él fuera su confidente y consuelo._

 _–_ _Te amo… te amo tanto que me duele…_

 __O_O_O__

 _Oculto entre los árboles, aprovechando la oscuridad a su favor, un demonio de largos cabellos plateados y hermosos ojos dorados observaba a la mujer que miraba con aire ausente el cielo ajena completamente a su presencia._

 _El tiempo había pasado rápidamente para ambos, aun lo asombraba como tan solo diez años, que para él no eran más que un suspiro, pudiera significar un cambio tan grande en la humana… Poco quedaba de la niña que lo había acompañado en esas largas caminatas en busca de Naraku, ahora la que se mostraba enfrente a sus ojos era una mujer… una hermosa mujer humana._

 _–_ _Rin –sus garras se enterraron en la fría madera del árbol en un intento de controlar sus instintos, por eso mismo es que se había ido aquella tarde. Su protegida comenzaba a cambiar, su aroma antes a tierra y flores comenzaba a verse rodeado por uno más sutil… El aroma de mujer, ese perfume a flores que tanto la caracteriza se vio intensificado despertando en él cosas que ninguna otra mujer en su larga vida había logrado hacer._

 _Pensó que alejarse sería lo mejor, no se rebajaría a repetir la misma historia que su padre._

 _Las batallas fueron de gran ayuda, de alguna manera lograba conectarse con el antiguo Sesshomaru, ese que repudiaba a los humanos y que su camino era solo motivado por sus ansias de poder. Pero ahora ya no había batalla que pelear ni poder que anhelar, todo lo que había querido en su vida lo tenia, excepto una…_

 ** _Flash Back…_**

 ** _En el interior del estudio del Lord del Oeste, una conversación se estaba llevando a cabo…_**

 ** _–_** ** _Madre –el ahora Lord miro a su progenitora que se mantenía enfrente suyo._**

 ** _–_** ** _Ohh mi querido hijo al fin lo lograste, formaste el imperio que tanto deseabas –dijo la mujer de largos cabellos plateados –Sin duda has superado a tu padre, Sesshomaru –continuo la demoniza de forma dramática_**

 ** _Sesshomaru sin prestarle la más mínima atención a los melodramas de su madre, se dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir por la puerta. No tenía ningún interés en perder su tiempo escuchando lo que la demoniza tenia para decirle. Había cosas mucho más importantes que requerían de su atención._**

 ** _–_** ** _Sesshomaru, detente… –la voz de la mujer se tornó seria de repente, mientras se paraba de la silla en la que había estado sentada hasta ese momento –Vas a ir a buscar a esa humana ¿No?_**

 ** _–_** ** _No tengo porque darte explicaciones madre… –respondió secamente el hombre provocando que una sonrisa sarcástica se formara en el frio rostro de la Lady_**

 ** _–_** ** _Eres igual a tu padre Sesshomaru… solo espero que sepas lo que haces, no será fácil –advirtió la mujer_**

 ** _–_** ** _Lo se…_**

 ** _Y con esas palabras el Lord del Oeste e hijo del Gran general Perro fue en busca de la mujer que había logrado robarle el corazón que jamás creo poseer_**

 ** _Fin del Flash Back…_**

 _Era consciente de que el hibrido ya debería de haber reparado en su presencia en la aldea pero no decía nada, y por mucho que le desagrada admitirlo, realmente se lo agradecía._

 _Ya tenía todo preparado, Jaken se estaba encargando de los últimos detalles para recibir a la nueva señora del Oeste. Esperaba que el inepto de su sirviente lograra llevar a cabo todo sin mayor inconveniente. Aun recordaba claramente la cara de asombro en el pequeño rostro del demonio cuando le dijo que Rin volvería con ellos…_

 _Había meditado todo hasta el último detalle, sabia de las consecuencias que traerían consigo su decisión pero no le importaba en lo absoluto. Ella no le pasaría nada él mismo se encargaría de eso y a sus soldados ya les dejo bien en claro cómo debían comportarse si atesoraban sus miserables vidas._

 _Un conocido aroma a agua salada lo saco de sus cavilaciones haciendo que volviera a centrarse en la hermosa joven… Rin lloraba, ¡Su futura mujer lloraba! Eso era inadmisible, el gusano que había hecho semejante atrocidad pagaría con su vida tal osadía, nadie hacia llorar a su compañera ¡Nadie!_

 _–_ _Te amo… te amo tanto que me duele… –esas suaves palabras llegaron a sus oídos_

 _–_ _Rin… –Acaso ella ¿Se había enamorado de alguien más?... ¿Había llegado tarde? La furia en su interior creció de forma descomunal en cuestión de segundos al pensar en la humana en otros brazos que no fueran los suyos. El agarre que mantenía en el tronco se volvió más fuerte, sus letales garras comenzaron a despedir veneno en un intento de calmarse y la bestia en su interior gruñía casi de forma amenazante al imaginarse a la persona que había tenido la osadía de robársela._

 _¡Iría a la aldea ya mismo y hablaría con el inepto del hibrido! Al parecer el estúpido no había entendido cuando le encargo que protegiera a Rin… Protegerla no solamente implicaba la seguridad de la joven enfrente de monstros y demonios que pudieran venir a atacar sino también ¡De ilusos y tontos humanos que creían que podían ver a su mujer como algo más!_

 _Se dio vuelta con toda la elegancia que lo caracterizaba dispuesto a terminar con esta idiotez de una vez por todas y luego volver a llevarse a su protegida consigo a la fuerza de ser necesario._

 _–_ _¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me abandonaste? –Esas palabras lo detuvieron en seco, ya no podía seguir escuchando a la joven desarmarse enfrente de sus ojos, el aroma de sus lágrimas comenzaba a enloquecer cada vez más a su bestia que exigía salir en busca de venganza… ¡Esto tenia que terminar ya!_

 __O_O_O__

 _–_ _A mi… a mí –La pelinegra mantuvo sus manos apretadas con fuerza en la tela de su gastado kimono mientras las lágrimas caían sin parar por sus mejillas, no podía cambiarlo, sin importar cuanto se esforzara lo que sentía por el jamás desaparecería… –A mi… -cerrando sus ojos con fuerza se armó de valor y grito tan fuerte como su voz le permitió dejando por fin salir lo que sentía y tanto dolor le traía –¡A MI NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEAS UN DEMONIO YO TE AMO IGUAL SESSHOMARU!_

 _El demonio abrió sus ojos asombrado ante tal revelación por parte de la joven, su cuerpo quedó inmóvil incapaz de producir algún movimiento._

 ** _Por un beso de la flaca_**

 ** _yo daría lo que fuera_**

 ** _por un beso de ella_**

 ** _aunque sólo uno fuera._**

 _Estuvo así por lo que le pareció una eternidad hasta que sus pies se movieron solos llevándolo hasta la mujer que había gritado tal cosa._

 _–_ _Amo –Rin abrió sus ojos asombrada al tener enfrente suyo al hombre que amaba… ¿Acaso él?... Las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta, algo temerosa de que esto no fuera más que un simple sueño, se paró y lentamente acorto la distancia que había entre ellos –Sesshomaru – su mano subió suavemente hasta la mejilla del guerrero acariciando con delicadeza la línea que la decoraba –Eres tu… volviste –sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos al sentir la fría pero suave piel del demonio hacer contacto con su mano_

 _–_ _Rinnnn –su voz sonó ronca haciendo aún más evidente su necesidad por la humana._

 _Ahora lo entendía, por fin era capaz de comprender porque su padre dejo atrás hasta su vida por esa mujer… Por amor_

 _Rin se llevó la mano a la boca al ver que esto no era ninguna jugada de su cabeza, él realmente estaba ahí._

 _Ambos se miraron, café y dorado chocaron como aquella primera vez en el bosque hacia tantos años. El demonio no pudo soportarlos por más tiempo y con un rápido movimiento toma a la mujer de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo. Sin darle tiempo a siquiera reaccionar los labios de Rin se vieron sellados por los del guerrero._

 ** _Por un beso de la flaca_**

 ** _yo daría lo que fuera_**

 ** _por un beso de ella_**

 ** _aunque sólo uno fuera._**

 _Había estado predestinado, nada en esta vida era casualidad, ni siquiera su encuentro._

 ** _Fin_**

 ** _Hola mis queridos lectores ¿Cómo están? Realmente espero que bien, como abran visto este es un pequeño one-shot y también ¡La primera vez que esta joven escritora participa en un concurso! Realmente fue muy emocionante ya que yo armo todaaas mis historias en base a canciones, es mi forma de inspirarme y que te asignaran una canción fue bastante interesante._**

 ** _Si les soy sincera, jamás había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar "La flaca, Jarabe de Palo"y fue un completo martirio escribirlo… Podría decirse que no es mi estilo de canción pero bueno nada me resulta más divertido que un desafío ¡Algo nuevo y emocionante!._**

 ** _Así que espero que realmente lo hayan disfrutado, y no duden en dejarme sus opiniones al respecto en los comentarios …_**

 ** _Pd= Para los que siguen mi novela "Una simple doncella" les aseguro que estoy trabajando duro para darles un capitulo decente, pero sinceramente me resulta muy complicado escribirlo. Una cosa es tener la idea en la cabeza y otra pasarla en oraciones, por eso les pido disculpas, lo que menos deseo es que piensen que abandone la historia o algo por el estilo ya que eso ¡NO ES VERDAD!... Les pido que solo tengan un poco más de paciencia con esta humilde escritora, créame que tengo algo increíble entre manos y mas que seguro los va a terminar haciendo emocionar … Hasta a mí me paso que no era capaz de escribir dos palabras sin ponerme a llorar._**

 ** _Con esto me despido, nos leemos muy pronto, los quiero mucho …Mena_**


End file.
